Cherik short story
by boredpotato
Summary: When Charles hear his father wants to marry off his little sister Raven, he isn't very pleased and then he meets him and the reasons why he shouldn't marry his little sister change.


"I can't believe they did that to me!" Raven came screaming in Charles' room with teary eyes.

"Verry grown up of you." he remarked her behaviour and put away the book he was reading.

"I'm still a child!" she said clenching her fists.

"You're 17." Charles sighed and moved a little so his sister could sit next to him.

"Yes way to young to get married!" she yelled at him.

"Married?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Yes! Kurt made some deal with some people and now I'm supposed to marry the son of some man who owns this big company." she explained and Charles could almost see the steam around her from such anger.

"That's absurd!" he stood up.

"I know." Raven agreed.

"I'll go talk to Kurt." he sighed.

"No, wait!" she said and held him by the hand. "He'll just hit you again." she added quietly.

"I'm perfectly aware of that but I can't just let you be married off to some stranger!" he told her.

"He won't be some stranger... we'll meet him. He'll be coming here for the summer and at the end of it we'll have the wedding because I'll be 18 then." she explained.

"Well that's good. We will have 2 months to plan your way out of this." Charles said and sat back on the bed.

"I'm counting on you." she said and laughed.

"I'm only 1 year older than and I still have to solve all your problems for you." Charles teased.

"Well of course, you _are_ my big brother." she said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked and watched her walk to the door.

"Out with Hank." she answered.

"I take it he doesn't know about your engagement then?" Charles asked.

"I'll tell him soon enough." she said and left and he focused on the book once again.

When they were sitting at dinner Charles couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Why sudden engagement?" he asked Kurt who gave him a sharp glare.

"It's a smart move for the company."

"Why can't she be with Hank his family owns just as successful company as them" he protested.

"Mr. Lehnsherr wants his son to marry into the Xavier family." Kurt said coldly and Charles knew he would beat him right there and then if he would be asking any further questions so he nodded and continued eating.

Raven and his mother gave him a 'you tried' look before they continued eating as well.

"Raven your husband to be will come here next week on Monday. Make sure you behave... for your brother's sake." Charles heard Kurt say to his sister when they were alone in the living room and he turned to give him a piece of his mind but before he could to that Raven quickly nodded and walked to him.

"Let it go Charles, let's just go." she whispered and almost dragged him upstairs.

"When you're 18 we'll leave this place." he said and tried not to show how mad he was because of what she was forced to do.

"Sure if I won't be living with my husband then." she replied and chuckled.

"You won't be." he said.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know." he nodded.

Charles was sitting on the chair by the window when a black fancy car drove to the house. He put the book on the table and moved closer to the glass so he could see the man who stepped out.

He was tall with brown hair. He was wearing black pants white shirt and black leather jacket. Charles leaned closer so he would be able to see him better but that made the man notice him. He looked up and their eyes met. Charles found himself unable to look away as the man smiled before looking away and walking to the door.

Not long after, he hear the door bell ring that snapped him back to reality. He tried to slowly walk out of his room when Raven stormed inside.

"You know, we have to go downstairs." he told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just didn't plan to be nervous. Charles why am I nervous!" she made Charles chuckle as he patted her back.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'll be right there with you." he said in a calming voice before glancing at himself in the mirror to make sure his hair that almost reached his shoulders weren't messy and his clothes weren't dirty or crumpled.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Kurt said we have to make a good impression." he explained and made a face that made her laugh before they headed downstairs where Kurt was already talking to the man.

"There they are!" he said with a smile that could almost fool Charles.

"Erik this is Raven and that is her brother Charles." he started to introduce them.

"Hello." Charles greeted him and Raven just smiled politely.

"Raven this is Erik Lehnsherr your future husband." Kurt said with a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Erik said with a polite smile and glancing back at Charles for a second before looking back at his sister.

"Nice to meet you too." she finally spoke and even managed to smile.

"Raven would you show Erik around the hose and to his room." Kurt asked but they all knew it was more of an order.

"Okay." she nodded before turning to Erik.

"Come lets put your things in your room first." she added and they left the room.

Charles wanted to leave himself but Kurt grabbed his hand strongly.

"Don't talk to him, don't even look at him. It's important you don't scare him away." he said before letting go of his hand so he was able to return to his room. Charles knew his father was well aware that he was gay and it was probably the reason why he hated him so much but he didn't care anymore. 'Like I'd make a move on my sister's husband' he thought to himself and smiled before picking up his reading once again.

The next day Charles was lying on the grass in the garden letting sun shine on his pale skin when he heard someone approaching. He quickly sat up expecting to see Kurt who would yell at him for slacking off but it was Erik who was standing next to him.

"Charles." he greeted him.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." he replied and stood up.

"But you are." Erik said and grinned.

"Obviously." Charles replied with a smile.

"So what do you need?" he asked and looked at the taller man.

"Just wanted to meet my brother in law." he explained.

"You have met me yesterday my friend." Charles smirked.

"I meant get to know you better." Erik explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I might scare you away." Charles teased.

"You couldn't even if you tried." he said and laughed.

"We will just have to wait and see." he replied with a big smile.

From this day on Erik would spend every free minute that he could with Charles even if it was only to watch him read or do chores around the house. There was just something about him that attracted Erik and he wasn't sure what it was since everything on Charles seemed perfect to him.

He soon figured out that Charles was avoiding him whenever Kurt was around so he waited for the man to leave before approaching the boy.

The next time Erik was able to talk to Charles was in the morning after the weekend when Kurt had work and had to leave early.

Charles was sitting in the kitchen with a book in one hand and tea in the other.

"Good morning Charles" he said and sat next to him.

"Oh hey Erik." he jumped a bit since he didn't notice the man come in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said and grinned.

"You didn't exactly scare me." Charles replied with a shy smile.

"Good. Do you have any plans for today already?" Erik asked and watched as the boy blushed slightly as he knew he would.

"No, I don't. Why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would show me around." Erik explained.

"Didn't Reaven do that already?" he asked him and smiled.

"I mean out of the house." the man explained.

"As much as I believe that's my sister's job I can't deny that it would be fun to see a city boy walk around the country." Charles agreed and smiled teasingly.

"You are in this house only for summer before returning to the city yourself." he replied and laughed.

"I see you've done your research."

"I always come prepared."

"We'll see about that." Charles said before he stood up and put the empty cup away.

"So tell me something about you." Erik said when they were walking down the road from the house.

"Like what?" he asked and laughed to relax.

"Your goals in life." the older man suggested.

"I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." Charles sighed.

"What's keeping you?" Erik asked and stopped walking.

"Raven. I can't leave her here so I have to wait until she is 18 aswell." he explained.

"You're already 18?" Erik laughed.

"Yes and how old are you?" Charles asked and smirked.

"I'm 25."

"That's almost 10 years older than Raven." Charles remarked.

"So?" the older man asked.

"Well even if you weren't that much older. Raven already has someone she loves and as much as I believe she wouldn't be miserable with you I just wish she would be able to be with the one she loves." Charles said and looked straight at him.

"I'm just as happy about this as she is. We are both just obeying our parents." Erik replied and for a second he sounded like he was in pain. Charles wanted to kiss the pain away but he was able to resist the urge and started to walk again.

"Why is it so important for you to marry into Xavier family?" he asked

"I honestly have no idea." the older man sighed and followed him to the hill above the house.

"Its beautiful here." Erik said and looked around.

"I know, I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't." the younger man replied and lied in the high grass.

Erik looked around for a while before lying next to Charles who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed on his chest . He smiled when he felt the older man looking at him.

They were lying there for a few minutes before the younger man felt a light touch on his cheek and quickly opened his eyes only to meet Erik's who was still holding his hand on Charles' cheek and felt it heating up.

"Did I wake you?" the older man asked.

"I wasn't sleeping. It was more fun to wait and see if you were just going to look at me or try something else too." he replied and smiled confidently. Erik laughed and moved his hand away.

"I didn't say I don't want you to try something else though." Charles added and looked the other man straight in the eyes.

Erik smiled and leaned closer to him placing his hand in the younger man's hair and pulling him into a light kiss.


End file.
